From Dreams to Reality
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: one-shot. I have never been good with summeries, but what if Olivia had a dream that came true? Please read and review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU, but maybe… nah it would never happen.**

**I wrote this after my Algebra II final, so yeah. **

**From Dreams to Reality**

_His arms were wrapped warmly around me as he held me tightly against his body. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips found their way to my neck and he started kissing it tenderly. His hands found their way under my shirt as he muttered the three magic words into my ear, "I love you." My eyes flew open _it was just a dream, only a dream, a haunting tantalizing dream, but still a dream.

"God dammit!" I screamed. The rule, I broke the rules, even thinking about this, I crossed the mother fucking line. Thinking about this dream, even having the stupid dream was crossing every line, and breaking every rule in the book.

For god sakes the guy is married, with five kids, FIVE, while I don't even have one. Oh god, I want a baby, more than anything in the world. The problem is though I want him to be the biological father of the baby, and I don't want insemination I want more than that.

"Well, I guess, I'm not going back to sleep," I muttered after a few minutes of lying there with my eyes open. I got up and slipped on a tank-top and a pair of stretch pants to go for a run. I put my gun in its holster and attached it to my hip. It was 3 am so; you never know with the city, it's a safety precaution. I put my running shoes on and slipped on a hoodie, proceeding to zip it up as I grabbed my keys from the counter. Just as I was about to open the door there was a knock on it. I reached out and answered it. There was Elliot soaking wet.

Was it raining out? I hadn't noticed.

I looked closer into his face as I let him in closing the door behind him. He looked happy and destroyed at the same time. Happily destroyed, maybe? What was going on with him? Is he gonna be okay?

Before I could open my mouth to make my inquiries, his mouth came down onto mine, I then hesitated for a second and pulled away.

"El?" I said with an unasked question. He didn't need to hear anymore than that to understand what I was trying to ask.

"Kathy wrote up some divorce papers, and I just signed them," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn't.

"Is the ink even dry on the paper?" I quipped bitterly. _The lines! The rules! _I screamed in my head.

He laughed as his mouth assaulted mine again. This time I kissed back. I ran my hands up his arms and around his neck. I let out as soft moan, and I heard Elliot growl in response as he moved his lips down to my neck. It was like the dream, especially when he murmured out an "I love you." The way he said it was like a prayer.

"I love you too." I replied softly, and then I paused, "El."

He looked at me, "Yeah Livvie?" he asked.

"Where are we?"

"Treading on very dangerous land," he quipped, his hand stroking my cheek.

"Thin ice," I quipped back, my eyes fluttering shut to his soft touch.

"Yeah." He went to grab my lips into another scorching kiss but I stopped him by placing my hand lightly on his chest. He was soaked.

"What about your kids?"

"Livvie," he groaned in frustration.

"Look, if we are going to do this, whatever this is, we have to figure out all the facts." I pulled out of his arms, went into my room, and took off my hoodie and gun with the holster. I grabbed the sweatshirt that he had left here a couple of days ago, and walked back into the living room handing it to Elliot as he said,

"Liv, you're over reacting," he took it gratefully and slipped it on.

"No, El, you are under reacting" I sighed shaking may head, taking a seat on the couch. "You kids could hate me, we could lose our jobs, and we could be left with no place to live, because we lost our jobs."

"My kids love you," he reassured me, taking a seat next to me, "we can keep a secret, and when it comes down to it we switch partners." He smiled as he pulled me into his chest, and kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Fine, but when it comes to the point I get Fin," I said it like there was no other argument in the book over it.

"Why do I get stuck with Munch?" he inquired.

"Because, I know you would want whoever could baby sit me the best, and whoever could still protect me if they screw up." I snuggled into his chest, sighing at the thought, "Fin can do both, way better than Munch. Besides you do have somewhat more of a tolerance for Munch's conspiracy theories." I smiled at him really sweetly and pecked his lips.

He laughed and held me really close, "you do know me well, baby."

He kissed me once more and when we broke apart I breathed out, "I love you, El"

"I love you too, Livvie."

He held me in his arms as I dozed off to the sound of his heartbeat. I may only get an hour of sleep before work, but it was worth it because I was with Elliot.

**So what did ya think? Please review.**

**xoxo Kathy**


End file.
